Perdidos en un bosque
by AdhLennon
Summary: -¡Ay! ¿Por qué creo que esto está muy mal?- Murmuró Hermione Asustada -Porque eres demasiado pesimista, Hermione- Solo contestó Harry -¡Yo no soy pesimista! Solo soy demasiado realista-


Disclaimer: Todo lo que aquí se menciona es creación de La honorable J.K. Rowling, yo solo uso mi imaginación para matar el tiempo xD  
Perdidos en un bosque

-¡Ay! ¿Por qué creo que esto está muy mal?- Murmuró Hermione Asustada  
-Porque eres demasiado pesimista, Hermione- Solo contestó Harry  
-¡Yo no soy pesimista! Solo soy demasiado realista-Se defendió  
-Realista… ¡ja! No lo eres, porque _no_ estamos perdidos en el bosque cercano a mi casa-  
-¿Ah no? Entonces, ¡¿Por qué llevamos como tres horas dando vueltas?!- Cuestionó ella con molestia. En verdad llevaban más de una hora dando vueltas buscando una salida, y para colmo, ¡sin varitas!  
-Pues… Pues… pues porque queremos conocer bien el bosque ¿Que no?-  
-La verdad… yo no. Es un bosque… muggle… solo hay animalitos y árboles… por mi casa también los hay, te lo recuerdo- Contestó, más irritada.  
-¡Oh vamos, Hermione! no te enojes te juro que encontraremos una salida-  
-Eso espero, sigue buscando…- Malditos fueran los campamentos entre amigos… Ron y Ginny debían estar preocupados ¡Dos horas para buscar cerezas silvestres! ¿Y por que ella tenía siempre que acompañarlo? Empezaba a creer que Harry estaba volviendo se loco, siempre quería su compañía; y gracias a eso, llevaban dos horas perdidos, tenía hambre, frío y ¡esas malditas botas la estaban matando!  
Todavía era temprano y el cielo comenzaba a tronar; pero lo único que deseaba en ese instante era sentarse al lado de Ginny y seguir su campamento en el patio trasero de Harry.  
El colmo de todos lo colmos era que las tontas cerezas no crecían en ese bosque, ahora no encontraban la salida.  
-¡Ay!¡¡ No puede ser!! ¡¡ESTO ES COMPLETAMENTE PATETICO!!- Gritó  
-¡CALMÁTE! No empieces a gritar, me pones nervioso-  
-¿YO? ¡Tú nos perdiste! Te confiaste y dejaste la varita en casa-Se dejó caer en el suelo estrepitosamente.  
-¡Cállate! No me dejas pensar, ¡maldita sea!- Gritó Harry y al instante se arrepintió-… lo siento, no fue mi intención… yo, estoy desesperado… al igual que tú- Se sentó a su lado y comenzó a pensar en una forma de salir de ahí. Hermione estaba abrazada de sus rodillas.  
-¿Acaso no vamos a salir nunca de aquí?-Sollozó; Harry se sorprendió al escucharla, creyó que estaba soñando, Hermione ya no lloraba.  
-No… no llores; lamento haber salido de casa sin mi varita, ahora quisiera estar con los demás, perdóname, Mione-  
-No, Siento ser tan histérica, la culpa es mía, estando contigo siempre estoy segura-¡Diablos! Odiaba siempre ser tan sincera con él y por primera vez en toda su vida se sonrojó. Harry se sorprendió otra vez- Solo… Sácanos de aquí-  
-Lo intento- En ese instante comenzó a llover; Hermione empezó a llorar, Harry se puso muy nervioso, la abrazó; unos segundos después ella se puso de pie y jaló a Harry de la mano-¿Qué pretendes?- Consiguió preguntar mientras era arrastrado por Hermione  
- Tenemos que encontrar una salida, ¿No?- Apretó la mano de Harry y echó a correr. Harry también corrió pero quedó completamente consternado con aquél cambio tan repentino. Después de un rato de correr y no encontrar nada se detuvieron en un claro.  
-No hay nada…- Sonrió ella y se puso frente a él.  
-Sí, ya me di cuenta-contestó Harry; de repente sintiendo un ligero cosquilleo en el estómago.  
-Gracias, Harry-  
-¿Eh?, ¿No estabas histérica y deprimida? ¿Por qué ese "gracias"?-  
-Pues porque me hiciste valorar algo grandioso, y es tu compañía-Sonrió con ternura mirando los ojos verdes de su acompañante  
-¡Ah! Entonces yo también tengo que agradecer tu compañía- Respondió sonriendo, sintiendo más fuerte el cosquilleo.  
Sin aviso alguno, Hermione lo estrechó con fuerza , el correspondió de la misma forma; se separaron muy poco, la lluvia seguía cayendo sobre ellos; Puso su mano sobre la mejilla de Harry, él la miró con profundidad tratando de adivinar que era lo que ella estaba pensando.  
-Siempre creí que tus ojos eran muy bonitos… son hermosos- El comentario llevó a Harry a la conclusión de lo que pensaba y… él tenía las mismas intenciones.  
-Gracias-Murmuró luchando contra sus fuertes impulsos.  
Finalmente decidió dar el primer paso; Se acercó al rostro de Hermione que no se movió, lentamente cerró los ojos y esperó a sentir el suave roce de los labios de Hermione. Ella deslizó su mano a su cabello mojado. Ninguno de los dos pudo describir el momento, fue simplemente diferente, era satisfacción pura. Harry tomó otra posición con delicadeza a la que Hermione reaccionó con entusiasmo.  
Al separarse, Hermione lo abrazó y susurró " te quiero". No eran muy necesarias las palabras, se conocían de años, sabían completamente las emociones de ambos. Se tomaron de las manos y caminaron en línea recta, sin desviarse y curiosamente llegaron al patio trasero de la casa de Harry.  
-¿Cómo diablos…?-  
-¡Caminamos durante tanto tiempo y no encontramos nada!- Exclamó Hermione- Okey, lo bueno es que ya lo encontramos, algo tarde… pero lo encontramos- Por aquello de la lluvia Ron y Ginny se refugiaron en la sala y ahí montaron su campamento.  
Ellos entraron por la puerta de la cocina aún tomados de la mano  
-¡Dios! Gracias a Merlín que regresaron, estábamos a punto de ir a buscarlos.-Exclamó Ginny en cuanto los vio -¿Y las cerezas?-  
-Eh…- Hermione comenzó… no sabía si echarle bronca por que nadie les había dicho q no crecían ahí o decirle q simplemente se las habían comido  
-Nos las comimos en el camino, nos mojamos , casi nos morimos y ¡ustedes nos abandonaron!- Reclamó Harry  
-Bueno… es que yo no podía interrumpir…- Contestó Ron  
-¿Qué?¿Interrumpir qué?- Dijo Harry  
-Oh vamos… Ustedes saben…- Respondió con las orejas coloradas  
-Ron… ¡Por favor guarda silencio!-Lo regañó Ginny  
-Solo a ti se te ocurre- Contestó Hermione tratando de ocultar su sonrisa  
- Bien, Venimos empapados así que iremos a cambiarnos de ropa, ¿si?- Anunció Harry y jaló a Hermione hacia las escaleras, casi llegaban al segundo piso y escucharon la carcajada de Ron y un sonoro " ¡te lo dije!". Ellos también rieron, Ron si que los conocía bien.  
El dormitorio era cálido y extremadamente ordenado y Hermione al observarlo le dieron ganas de echarse a correr a cualquiera de las demás habitaciones, la que fuera.  
-Espera aquí- Dijo Harry y le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios, ella se sentó en el piso, se quitó las botas y los calcetines, se quitó también una de las dos camisetas que traía. Unos segundos después, Harry regresó con una bata de baño y ropa seca para ella.  
-¿Recuerdas que dijiste que no servían de nada las mudas extras? Pues ya ves que sí-Sonrió- Ahora a darte un baño con el agua más caliente que puedas, cuando salgas ya tendré una taza de chocolate para ti-  
-Gracias, Harry- Agradeció, mirándolo con ternura  
-De nada, cariño- Hermione entró al baño y mientras caía el agua sobre su cabello se puso a pensar en su amistad a través de los años, y analizándolo bien, ellos siempre se habían sentido unidos por más que una simple amistad; era el amor de toda su vida y su mejor amigo, la combinación perfecta. Terminó, se puso la bata de baño y salió.  
-Ay, creí que cuando salieras, estarías vestida-Harry tenía en las manos una taza de chocolate y no tenía camisa. Hermione se acercó  
-Hmm… Lo siento, pero creo que también tu deberías de darte un baño, estás helado- Tocó su espalda  
-Ok, ok, no te vayas a ir- Buscó ropa en los cajones y se metió al baño. Hermione le dio unos cuantos sorbos a su taza y la dejó en el buró, comenzó a vestirse y cuando terminó se recostó en la cama y se quedó dormida.  
Harry buscó una buena razón para no gritar y saltar de felicidad. Si creía en el amor a primera vista porque eso le ocurrió a él, afortunadamente fue paciente y trece años después había conseguido su objetivo; Ron había predicho bien, ellos tenían q terminar juntos.  
Salió con la bata puesta sobre los vaqueros. La vio dormida, sonrió y deseó que así fuera todas las mañanas por el resto de su existencia.  
-Hermione, despierta, todavía están ahí abajo- Le susurró y le dio un suave mordisco en la oreja con cariño. Hermione se despertó exaltada y casi se cayó de la cama.  
-Oh, es cierto- Harry terminó de vestirse y bajaron juntos. Años antes ninguno de los dos se habría imaginado que si estarían juntos; pero lo estaban y eso era lo importante.


End file.
